


late night snack

by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus
Summary: [prompts!]“can you two stop embarrassing me?”“just remember if we get caught, you're deaf and i don't speak english.”
Relationships: Choi San/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	late night snack

you turned off the lights in the entry way, making your way to the bed. you sat down on it, looking outside of your window. you watched as the campus lights would flicker occasionally and watched the snow fall. you sighed.

picking up your phone, you turned off the notifications and placed it on your bedside table. you lifted the thick, warm covers of your bed and slid inside, adjusting your position for a comfortable night of sleeping.

 _comfortable_ , you hoped.

* * *

your body shot up, you were still half asleep, but the violent noise coming from the other side of the wall woke you up. scrambling to reach your phone, you unlock it and, to your surprise, it’s 3:29 in the morning. after a few seconds to process what was going on, you banged your fists against the wall behind you.

“can you stop putting alarms at the crack of dawn!” you yelled.

you heard someone shuffle and turn it off. you huffed, you were too irritated to go back to sleep but you really needed to get some rest- you had a long day of work ahead of you.

maybe living in a dorm wasn’t such a good idea, you thought to yourself. maybe you should’ve saved up and got a place for yourself.

you knew who your room neighbour was. _choi san_. you didn’t have much to say about him as you two barely saw each other but, aside from him being a pleasant view to your eyes, he is a pain in the ass. it is not the first time his alarm rings at weird hours but you still haven’t understood why. curiosity and tiredness fought inside you, but you got out of your bed, grabbed your fuzzy robe and slippers and walked out of your bedroom.

you watched a figure make its way to the kitchen and you noticed san’s bedroom door was opened. quietly, you followed him. he appeared tired by the way his back hunched over and how he dragged his feet on the ground. could he be sleep walking? but then, why would he set up an alarm?

continuing your little investigation, you were peeping through the open kitchen door, holding on to the door frame as you watched san get a pot from the cabinet and a box of mac and cheese. he opened the fridge, grabbing a bag of cheddar cheese and milk, placing it on the counter top, his free hand reaching to turn the stove on.

 _ **“just remember if we get caught, you’re deaf and i don’t speak english.”**_ san’s voice was raspy and low.

you jumped, not knowing he had caught you. you were now pressed against the outside wall of the kitchen, hoping he wouldn’t come find you.

“mingi, you can come out.” he said again.

mingi?

“i’m not ming-” you covered your mouth.

san smirked and walked slowly, his head peeking through the door. you looked at him, your cheeks turning red as he kept staring back at you.

“come on, beautiful, you don’t have to stay there. just promise me you won’t tell our resident advisor.” he got back inside the kitchen and you followed him, “he isn’t really fond of me making food at these weird hours.”

you sat down on one of the empty chairs and watched as san continued cooking.

“why are you doing this?”

he turned his head to look at you. “this is the only time i get to eat and be at peace, since i’m busy all the time. i’m just hungry.”

you nodded and whispered, “but well, you don’t need to set an alarm for it. at least not that loud...” 

he chuckled as he stirred the pot, “sorry, i forget that these walls are paper thin.”

“i’m (y/n), i don’t think we have introduced ourselves before.”

san placed two bowls of hot mac and cheese on the table and sat in front of you, “i’m san-”

“i know. i mean- well, yes. i hear your name a lot.”

san cocked his eyebrow, “you do? good things, i hope.”

“eh...” you puckered your lips, “most of the times it’s our RA complaining over the things you do. and i know mingi, he talks about you all the time. specially the dumb shit the two of you do.”

san laughed again, “nothing special, then.

“i’m sorry for waking you up.” he continued.

you had a mouthful of pasta as you tried to gesture to san that he didn’t need to worry.

“no, it’s okay, don’t think about it too much,” you reached out for a glass of water, “i’m going to admit, it’s annoying when you wake me up at these ungodly hours, but i guess i don’t mind it that much if you cook for me too.”

“i can do that, yes-”

“what are you two doing here?!” you heard hongjoong, your RA, whisper-yell. “(y/n)? really?”

you stood up, flustered, “hongjoong, i’m sorry!”

san continued to eat, unphased. “leave us alone, we’re not making any noise. and what are _you_ doing awake?”

hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows and placed one of his hands on his hip, “i was coming here to fill my water bottle and i found both of your doors opened.”

“i’m sorry,” you said again, “it’s my fault.”

san looked at you, confused, just like hongjoong.

“i recently started getting along with san and i was really hungry so i asked him if he could cook for me.”

hongjoong didn’t believe it one bit but he sighed, deciding it was better to let it go this time.

“okay. whatever. you’re lucky, choi san.” he rolled his eyes, “but **_can you two stop embarrassing me?_** it’s really tainting my reputation here.”

“yes, hongjoong.” you bowed your head and watched him fill his bottle, “i’m sorry.”

san giggled, finding the situation funny, as he continued to eat. hongjoong looked at you and you lowered your head as you walked closer to him.

“he’s a good kid, but he gets into a bit of trouble. i don’t know if you want to hang out with him.” he warned you.

“i appreciate your gesture but i can take care of myself.” you responded, “you’re no saint either, hongjoong.”

he smirked at you and you smiled back, easing yourself a bit.

“i know,” he said, ruffling your hair, “i just care about you.”

you nodded. hongjoong shot a look at san and walked away. you sat in front of san and smiled.

“sorry, hongjoong is really into this whole job.” you explained.

“and into you, i see.” san stood up and put his bowl on the sink.

“what do you mean?”

he was about to walk out of the kitchen when he gave you one last look and he didn’t seem as cheerful as he did before.

“we can talk about it next time i wake you up.”


End file.
